


What happens on tour...

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jimin neglects his, umm, personal care for a little bit too long.Taehyung is the best friend ever.And of course, they can't help but fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my JiKook wedding scene for my long fic but this little VMin one shot idea just wouldn't leave me in peace to get on with it, so here it is.

Touring was great ok? It really was. Travelling around, seeing amazing new sights almost every day, meeting lovely people. And the best bit, up on stage, looking out at thousands and thousands of people, all screaming for you and your little group of best friends, chanting your names, singing along with you, it was a heady feeling. It made all of the long days of learning and practise and frustration and exhaustion totally worth it. Sure there were some downsides, travelling itself was exhausting, constantly on the move from one place to another, prepping, working and sleeping in unfamiliar places, and having to keep a straight face when interviewer after interviewer asked you the same damn uninspired questions, but on the whole, really fucking awesome.

 

Tiredness, however, was inevitable. Collapsing face first on to his bed in the very early hours one morning after a show, trying to summon up the motivation from somewhere to go and shower before he slept, Jimin became aware of another, somewhat unexpected, sensation. The mattress was pressing back against him, cradling him, he wriggled experimentally, his exhausted mind trying to pin down exactly what it was that was bothering him right now. His muscles were somewhat stiff, but nothing a hot shower wouldn’t solve if he could actually be bothered to move. And then he didn’t need to think anymore, because the mild niggling sensation suddenly flared alive with his wriggling, the mattresses firmness providing the feedback that his body was craving more than he’d realised. How long had it been? He wondered, trying in vain to figure it out. The last few weeks have been a blur of cities and hotel rooms. Counting back as best he can with his exhausted and now distracted brain he works out it has to have been at least nine days. He frowns to himself, that cannot be right. It’s not like he’s some sort of sex maniac but he genuinely doesn’t think he’s gone nine days without touching himself since he first hit puberty and discovered exactly what he could do with his dick and how fucking good it felt.

 

Just the mere thought of getting his hand around himself makes a little gasp escape from his lips, this is so what he needs right now. He presses his hips deeper into the mattress, wincing slightly as his rapidly hardening dick gets caught at an uncomfortable angle. He lifts his hips from the bed, sucking his stomach in so he can squeeze his hand down these fucking ridiculously tight jeans and inside his underwear so he can reposition himself. The second he feels his fingers come in contact with the engorged and sensitive head of his cock he groans, the sensation both too much and nowhere near enough. Sliding his palm down his length he is so tempted to just grip and jerk hard, pulling himself swiftly to the end he needs so badly, but he knows this way will be more satisfying. So he reluctantly withdraws his hand, pressing himself back down slowly, rolling his hips and closing his eyes, letting images of the last porn he can remember watching dance behind his eyelids. He won’t get off like this, not yet, this is merely the prelude, teasing himself, getting himself achingly hard and desperate.

 

He grinds and thrusts, grabbing a pillow to push under his head, and give him something to grip on to. He gets his elbows underneath him, circling his hips now, pressing harder, moving faster. He needs to stop shortly, these jeans are far too tight, and it’s starting to hurt. With one last series of sharp thrusts he flips himself over, fingers scrabbling to undo his jeans and release his needy and leaking cock. The freedom from his trousers, the air and then his hand on his dick is so fucking heavenly that Jimin can’t help the little, “oh fuck,” that escapes from between his lips. He thought he was going to need lube, but the fact that it’s been so long means he’s leaking enough to give him enough slide and, despite wanting to make this slow, he knew as soon as his hand wrapped around himself, that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, he doesn’t care, just needs this.  
So the disappointed and frustrated feeling that floods through him when there is a sharp knocking in his door is so far beyond anything he’s felt before that he doesn’t even have a name for it. His hand stills but he ignores it, hoping so desperately that whoever it is will go away, but he is not in luck.

“Jimminie?” he hears Taehyung call, “you awake?”

“No,” he groans out in response, kind of shocked by how rough and desperate his voice sounds.

He hears Taehyung’s giggle from the other side of the door, “sorry,” he calls back, “Joon needs us all for a quick meeting, then you can go back to bed.”

Jimin swears harshly, but very quietly, Namjoon isn’t to be ignored, and if he says meeting now, he means meeting now.

“Be there in two secs,” Jimin calls back to Taehyung, sliding off the bed, not bothering to attempt to do up his trousers, it’d be too fucking painful anyway.

He heads quickly for the bathroom, gently wiping the precum off his dick and hand as best he can, pulling his underwear back up. He’s still rock solid, and not likely to go down any time soon, so he traps the head of his dick in his waistband, thankful that these ones aren’t too tight, and turns sideways to appraise the situation in the mirror as he washes his hands. There is no hiding the obvious bulge, so he shimmies the jeans off, finding some soft and very loose track pants to conceal himself. 

He opens the door to find that Taehyung has waited for him, smiling widely when he sees Jimin, Taehyung reaches for him,

“aww were you sleeping?” Taehyung teases him softly, trying to hug him.

Jimin ducks from his grasp, “no,” he grunts back, uncharacteristically short with his best friend.

Taehyung looks briefly hurt, but quickly schools his expression, reaching for Jimin’s hand instead. ‘The hand that has just been on your dick,’ Jimin’s brain screams helpfully at   
him, making both his hand and his dick twitch simultaneously.

Taehyung ignores the hand twitch, pulling Jimin to Namjoon’s room, knocking when they arrive.

 

Jimin mumbles an almost unintelligible greeting to the others in the room, barely making eye contact, mortified by his erection that just refuses to go away. He doesn’t exactly blame his dick, he likes guys, his dick likes guys, and right now he is surrounded by them. Very good looking guys, guys that are in various states of post-concert sweatiness or post showered dampness, uncaring about their state of dress, as they should be when they are away from prying eyes and cameras. Jimin doesn’t look, hasn’t looked at his bandmates like that, ever, it has been a conscious decision. But now, when his dick is hard and six gorgeous men that he trusts with his life are crammed together in this little hotel room, he is struggling to contain his thoughts. 

 

He heads for the sofa, next to Jungkook, resolutely not looking at their maknae’s biceps bulging where he’s got his arms crossed, Jimin is resolutely not thinking about the way that Jungkook’s thighs are pressed against his own, firm and strong. Taehyung follows him, starting to lower himself onto Jimin’s lap as he has done countless times before, but right now, Jimin can’t let him, he shoves at Taehyung, probably a bit too roughly, growling at him,

“get off, you’re all sweaty.”

Taehyung looks back at him, hurt most definitely crossing his face this time, “so are you,” he tells Jimin, “and it’s never bothered you before.”

“Yeah, well it’s bothering me now, “go sit somewhere else,” he bites back.

 

He barely listens to Namjoon, only able to focus on Jungkook’s warm and solid presence, Taehyung’s reproachful looks and his increasingly painful erection. When Namjoon finally stops talking, and dismisses them all for the night, telling them to get some sleep, Jimin is the first to his feet, quickly saying goodnight to the others and then he is practically running down the corridor to get to his room. Fuck teasing himself, fuck making this last, he just needs to come, right now.  
He slams the door to his room, collapsing back on it and finally, finally gets to cup his hand over himself. Flames of desire and need rip through his body and he gasps in a quick and desperate breath, pulling his t-shirt up and out of the way so he can push off his track pants.

This time the banging on the door scares the shit out of him, it is so loud next to his ear and the wood vibrates against his back with the force of the knock.

“Jiminnie, let me in,” he hears Taehyung plead.

“Tae,” Jimin moans, “please just fuck off.”

For a second there is just silence, but Jimin knows Taehyung is still there, he can practically feel the hurt rolling off him.

“What did I do?” he hears Taehyung ask softly. If Jimin hadn’t been so close to the door he wouldn’t have heard, but he did, and he knows that he’s really hurt Taehyung’s feelings now. He sighs so heavily he almost forgets to breathe in again, re concealing his dick, hoping that Taehyung appreciates his sacrifice when it probably drops off from gangrene or something.

 

He opens the door to a sheepish looking Taehyung, letting him in and walking to his bed, sitting heavily on it. Taehyung followed him, kneeling at his feet, looking up at him with pleading eyes, making Jimin’s now uncontrollably dirty mind think of what Taehyung could do from that position.

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung started quietly.

Jimin just shook his head, “you haven’t done anything wrong, everything is fine,” he told Taehyung gently.

Taehyung shook his head sadly, “don’t lie,” he begged, “we never lie to each other.”

Jimin suspected he kind of blushed at that, it was true, but it didn’t mean that they shared every little thing.

“I’m not lying,” he told Taehyung, “you have nothing to apologise for.”

“Then why?” Taehyung asked, confusion written all over his face, “I don’t get it, you’ve been weird with me since I came to get you for the meeting, wouldn’t let me cuddle you, wouldn’t let me sit with you, ran away as soon as it was over.”

“I just…” he started, pausing, because did he really have to confess that he’d been jacking off when Taehyung knocked, that he’d been a few short minutes from coming, and that he still kind of was.

Taehyung just waited for him to continue.

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Jimin grumbled quietly, “I was busy ok?”

Taehyung didn’t get it straight away, his face gave him away, but Jimin had no more words, Taehyung may be his best friend, but having him knelt between his legs when he was still so fucking hard was all kinds of distracting. So he looked Taehyung in the eyes, and then very pointedly, dropped his gaze down to his crotch, and back again, blush darkening over his face.

It took Taehyung another beat to put everything together, but Jimin knew when he did, his eyes widened and then he grinned,

“oh,” was all he said, smirking at Jimin.

“Yes, oh, Tae, so if you wouldn’t mind…” he looked at the door, willing Taehyung to leave him to it.

“You haven’t come yet?” Taehyung asked him.

Jimin blushed even harder, surprised that his dick still managed to stay hard with all of the blood that was now in his face.

“No,” he choked out.

“Oh,” Taehyung said again, “were you hard in the meeting?”

Jimin made a little strangled noise, closed his eyes and nodded.

“So that’s why you didn’t want me on your lap?”

He looked back at Taehyung’s hopeful face, “yeah,” he told him.

Taehyung giggled, “makes sense,” he told Jimin before his eyes levelled with Jimin’s crotch, “are you still hard?” he asked oh so quietly.

Jimin just nodded, blinking slowly, wanting Taehyung to please stop talking about his dick, and then,

“will you show me?”

Jimin’s eyes flew open wide, “what the fuck? No,” he told Taehyung.

“I can help,” Taehyung pushed.

Jimin shook his head, half to deny Taehyung, half to try and dislodge the thoughts flooding his mind, Taehyung's long fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him, squeezing   
him.

“No,” he gasped, grabbing handfuls of the duvet on either side of him, trying to hold on to reality, trying to stop himself reaching for his dick.

Taehyung placed his two hands on Jimin’s thighs, only just above his knees, nowhere near his dick, but his dick got the message anyway.

“Please Jiminnie,” Taehyung asked softly.

“You don’t even like guys,” Jimin panted, “what are you doing?”

Taehyung shrugged, “I like you, and I want to make you feel good, and you look like you really need to feel good right now,” he replied.

Jimin felt Taehyung’s fingers squeeze his thighs, and he moaned, he just couldn’t hold it in a second longer.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, the last of his protests dying.

“Do you have lube?” Taehyung questioned.

Jimin nodded, “bathroom,” he choked out.

Taehyung rose gracefully to his feet, padding softly across the room, disappearing into the bathroom, reappearing a minute or so later with the bottle in his hand.

Jimin hadn’t moved from the edge of the bed, he couldn’t even think right now.

Taehyung got on the bed behind him, spreading his legs around Jimin and pressing his chest across Jimin’s back. He’d hugged Jimin like this countless times, it felt normal and comforting until Taehyung reached for the edges of his t-shirt and started to pull it up.

“Take this off Jiminnie huh? It’s dirty,” Taehyung told him, tugging at the fabric, guiding it, until Jimin’s chest was bare.

“Good,” Taehyung breathed, so close to Jimin’s ear, “now these,” he instructed, pushing at the edge of Jimin’s track pants.

Jimin didn’t think, wriggling out of his trousers and underwear, leaving him sat naked on the bed between Taehyung’s thighs.

“Beautiful,” Taehyung rumbled, his voice deepening.

Somewhere behind him, Jimin registered sounds, the bottle opening, the gel being squirted out and the slick sounds of Taehyung moving it around in his hand, spreading it, warming it.

“Going to touch you now Jimminie ok?” Taehyung checked.

Jimin just nodded, and then Taehyung’s hand was there.

His palm was warm, and slick, and fucking large, holding Jimin perfectly, moving over his length as if he’d been doing it for years.

”You’re so hard,” Taehyung marvelled, fingers already picking up the pace, recognising that this was no time to tease Jimin.

Jimin just whimpered, his own hips unconsciously moving, fucking himself into Taehyung’s hand, chasing the release that has been so near for far too long.

“Come when you’re ready,” Taehyung told him, tightening his grip just very slightly and that was enough.

Jimin came hard, shoving his hips harshly forwards as he shot rope after rope of white over the carpet. Taehyung loosened his grip, stroking Jimin until his dick had stopped pulsating, and then he let him go, laying Jimin’s dick almost reverently between his thighs to finish softening.

Jimin hadn’t even realised Taehyung was holding him across the chest until he could finally focus again. He nearly panicked when he realised what he’d let Taehyung do, but Taehyung must have sensed it, tightening his hold on Jimin and hooking his chin on Jimin’s shoulder.

“You really needed that huh?” he asked.

Jimin nodded, “yeah, umm, thank you? And sorry,” he tried, unable to articulate his feelings.

He felt Taehyungs light giggle, “no need for either,” he assured Jimin, “but I probably need to shower now, can I use yours? Or do you want to go first?” he checked.

Jimin felt completely boneless, “nah, you go,” he told Taehyung, “I’ll wait.”

It wasn’t until Taehyung went to move that Jimin realised why he might want to go first, the slide of his body against Jimin gave away his own situation.

He gave Taehyung a head start, wondering if he’d prefer to deal with his own erection, or if he’d want Jimin to return the favour. He almost thought for too long before deciding it was the least he could do. 

 

Shaking just very slightly, nervous and excited, he walked, still naked, into the bathroom. The sight that confronted him was nothing short of pornographic. Taehyung was stood facing the shower, head thrown back and eyes closed, he had one hand curled around his dick and he was slowly stroking himself. Jimin let out a less than manly whimper, and accidentally distracted Taehyung.

He expected Taehyung to be shy, to stop, to cover himself, but he didn’t. He just smiled lazily at Jimin,

“couldn’t help myself,” he admitted, and Jimin nodded.

“Want me to…?” he started, “can I…?”

Taehyung nodded, “if you want, don’t have to.”

Jimin hiccupped out a little laugh, “oh I want,” he told Taehyung, stepping into the shower with him.

 

He nestled in behind Taehyung, wrapping his hand around his holy shit bigger than expected dick and started stroking him. He started slowly, Taehyung had been stroking himself slowly. Jimin experimented, tightening his grip and loosening it, speeding up and slowing down, teasing Taehyung’s head with short movements and enveloping his entire dick with long strokes. He listened intently to the sounds he was drawing from Taehyung, learning from them what was turning him on the most. He tried not to think about his own dick, slipped between Taehyung’s pert butt cheeks, fattening again from the feel of Taehyung in his hand and the noises he was making. Taehyung came over the glass door, and Jimin tried not to add his own groans as he watched it mingle with the water and run down the glass. He most definitely had another semi now but there was no way in hell he wanted to touch himself again right now after the torture of earlier and the sweet perfection of his own release at Taehyung’s hand. He did briefly consider that Taehyung may have forever ruined masturbation for him, knowing how fucking wonderful it was to come by another’s hand.

Taehyung turned around in his arms, hugging Jimin to him, pressing kisses into his hair,

“thank you Jimminie,” he breathed, seemingly uncaring of the fact that they were both naked, and that their dicks were now pressed together.

He pulled away slightly, finishing rinsing himself off, swapping places with Jimin so that he could shower now. Before he stepped out he leaned in, pecking a surprised Jimin gently on the lips,

“next time I want to suck you off,” he told him, a wicked grin dancing over his face.

 

Jimin watched, stunned, as Taehyung towelled himself off, totally unselfconscious now of his nudity, he watched as Taehyung left the room, presumably to get dressed. He watched as his own hand unconsciously wrapped back around his own now fiercely hard again dick, and quickly jerked himself off again to the thoughts of his dick in Taehyung’s warm and welcoming mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is over, and nothing has happened between Jimin and Taehyung since that night, but Jimin is as confused as hell, and he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, part one was supposed to be a little one shot, but typically I couldn't just leave them hanging, so there is going to be a part three at some point too.

Two weeks later, two weeks after Taehyung had so expertly stroked him off in his hotel bedroom and then allowed him to return the favour, Jimin begins to seriously think it may actually be possible to die from too many pent-up feelings.

The problem isn’t what they’d done, not really. It has given him more than enough vivid memories to sustain him through the many jack off sessions he has indulged in since. The problem is that Taehyung seems completely unphased, and he seems to have completely forgotten that he told Jimin he wanted to suck him off.  
Taehyung is so unaffected, so utterly normal, that Jimin has even considered that it may all have been a rather wonderful wet dream. He is waiting for something, anything from Taehyung to indicate what happened between them that night really did happen. And he really needs to know exactly how Taehyung feels about it.  
Because Jimin is utterly confused. Taehyung is his best friend, his closest confidant, his playmate, his platonic soulmate. Only now it doesn’t feel so platonic, at least from how Jimin is feeling.

The last two weeks, the final week of the tour and then a very much needed week off have been almost painful to navigate. On the outside, everything is normal, he and Taehyung still hang out, mess around, tease each other and cuddle. But, since that night, feelings that Jimin hadn’t even allowed himself to consider in the past seem determined to push themselves to the forefront of his mind, and it’s getting worse by the day. Now he notices things about Taehyung that he really shouldn’t. The way that Taehyung smells when he’s fresh out of the shower and ready for bed, when he has just the merest hint of body wash or shampoo combined with his own natural Taehyungyness. The way his smile lights up his entire face, the way his eyelashes brush so delicately over his cheeks when his eyes are closed. The way that Taehyung’s arms hold him so tenderly on nights when they fall asleep together, and he knows it means nothing, at least to Taehyung. He is naturally tactile, even in his sleep, so is Jimin. It’s something that had brought them close in the first place, having someone who understands so completely the need for a good cuddle has been so important, but now it’s starting to mean more to Jimin, and it’s scaring him.

He’s slipped out of bed with Taehyung now, his treacherous body betraying him when Taehyung had snuggled in close, pushing his nose into Jimin’s neck, breathing in deeply and sighing contentedly in his sleep. Blood had rushed south almost instantly, feeling Taehyung’s big warm hand curled possessively over his hip, and Jimin had had to escape. He wriggled out of Taehyung's grasp, whispering that he was going to the toilet and that he’d be back. Taehyung had grumbled discontentedly, holding tighter to Jimin before he relented. Now he is sat on the closed toilet seat, with his fiercely hard dick tenting out his sleep pants, demanding immediate attention, while the reason for it sleeps on in his bed.

Two weeks of masturbating while thinking about Taehyung and his big hands have done nothing to quell Jimin’s desires, if anything it’s made everything so much worse. He knows it would be easy, and probably embarrassingly quick, if he wrapped a hand around himself and just gave into what his body was craving. But the realisations that he’s heading too far down a dangerous path stop him, making him groan out audibly in the still of the night, sounding in pain and perilously close to tears.

He doesn’t realise that he’s not the only one awake, but very shortly after his utterance, there is a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey, who’s in there? You ok?” he hears Yoongi ask quietly.

He curses under his breath, “just Jimin hyung, I’m ok, bit of a sore stomach,” he bluffs.

“Ahh Jiminah,” Yoongi sympathises, “I’ll make you some tea ok? Come out when you’re ready.”

There is no way that he can actually talk to Yoongi about what is going on, but for all he looks like he is disinterested about everything and everyone, Yoongi always pays close attention. Jimin is going to have to bring his acting A game out now.

“Yeah, thanks hyung," he calls back.

Thankfully the interruption has successfully quelled his desires for now so, after giving in another couple of minutes, and flushing the toilet and washing his hands to keep up the pretence, he joins Yoongi in the kitchen.

When the tea is made, they sit quietly and companionably in the lounge, side by side on the sofa in the peaceful silence of the night, sipping at the tea as soon as it’s cool enough to drink.

“You ok Jiminah?” Yoongi checks after a couple of minutes, giving Jimin an opening to talk that he won’t take.

He nods, “yeah, I’m good thanks hyung,” he replies, trying to look upbeat, “must have eaten something a bit weird I guess.”

He thinks Yoongi probably knows that he’s lying, but for now, Yoongi just nods.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Yoongi checks softly.

Jimin looks him in the eyes, seeing Yoongi’s concern and sincerity, and he’s close, so close to blurting everything out. Then his stomach does an uncomfortable roll for real at the thought of everyone finding out what he and Taehyung did in the heat of the moment, and he just swallows hard, nodding an answer to Yoongi’s question.

“Yeah, thanks hyung, I’m fine though.”

He finishes his tea, going to stand up and holding his hand out for Yoongi’s empty cup.

“Thanks for the tea, I’m going to head back to bed now ok?”

Yoongi looks at him for a moment, and then just nods back, “yeah that’s fine Jiminah, sleep well ok?”

“You too hyung,” Jimin tells him softly, hoping Yoongi can hear the gratitude in his voice, even if he can’t talk to him right now.

He drops the cups off in the kitchen and heads back to his bedroom that he shares with Taehyung and Hoseok. Taehyung is still in his bed of course, and it would be so easy to slide back in with him and cuddle, in some ways he wants to do it so badly. But there is a weight now in his stomach, the realisation that his feelings for Taehyung are getting too big, he needs to find a way to deal with them by himself, so he can get back to being just friends with Taehyung like things should be. He cannot do that cuddled up to Taehyung, feeling their bodies pressed together. So he reluctantly goes to Taehyung’s bed instead, sliding into the chilly sheets, realising a little bit too late that the sheets also smell of Taehyung. The sudden loneliness, the coldness and the comforting smell of the man he fears he may be falling in love with surrounding him, overwhelming him, and Jimin cries himself to sleep as quietly as he can.

 

 

He wakes up to Taehyung climbing into his own bed, sliding alongside Jimin, stroking his swollen and tearstained face oh so tenderly.

“Jiminie?" Taehyung whispers.

Jimin grumbles as he wakes, feeling dehydrated and empty from his lonely crying session in the night.

“Does something hurt? Yoongi hyung said you were sick in the night?”

Jimin pushes himself upright as he comes awake, not wanting to be in Taehyung’s arms right now, he quickly latches on to the excuse to have some alone time, nodding slightly at Taehyung,

“yeah, my stomach,” he tells him.

It’s not a total lie, his stomach and chest feel both heavy and empty, and Taehyung’s concerned face just makes him want to cry again, and he doesn’t manage to stop himself in time. Bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his head so Taehyung can’t see he starts to softly cry again.

“Oh shit, Jiminie,” Taehyung gasps, shifting upright himself, trying to pull the stiff little ball that Jimin had rolled himself into towards him for a hug. Jimin doesn’t uncurl but Taehyung hugs him anyway, stroking Jimin’s back, murmuring gently to him, even pressing kisses into his hair to try and make him feel better. But it doesn’t, Jimin just hurts more, and he dissolves into full on sobs.

“Jiminie, what the fuck?” Taehyung yelps, his voice high and panicky now, “wait here, I’m going to go and get someone, call a doctor or something.”  
He moves off the bed, clattering out of the room and Jimin can hear him yelling for their hyung's.

In the time he’s gone, Jimin manages to pull himself together just slightly, so when Yoongi enters the room with a worried looking Taehyung on his tail, he can actually look up at him. They make brief eye contact, and Yoongi is just too damn perceptive. He shoos Taehyung out of the room, shutting the door and walks over to Taehyung’s bed where Jimin is still curled up.

“Ok,” Yoongi starts, “what’s going on? Are you sick?”

He cannot lie to Yoongi now, cannot panic the others to the point that they call in a perfectly unnecessary doctor for him, so he just shakes his head slightly.

“Well that’s good,” Yoongi tells him, “do you want to tell me what is actually wrong then?”

Jimin shrugs, knowing he should say no, knowing he can’t tell the secret, knowing he can’t keep everything inside anymore. Yoongi waits patiently, waiting for Jimin to open up.  
Jimin can’t find the words, doesn’t know where to start, until he decides to just blurt it out, albeit in a very quiet voice.

“I think I love him.”

Yoongi doesn’t even hesitate, “Tae?” he checks.

Jimin nods, ducking his head back down and hugging himself tightly again.

“I’m trying to make it go away,” he explains in a fierce whisper, “but it just hurts so bad.”

“Why do you want it to go away?” Yoongi asks him.

Jimin looks back at him incredulously, “he’s my friend, my best friend, and then there’s the rest of us, Bangtan, being an idol, I can’t risk all of that.”

“You can’t hurt yourself either," Yoongi told him, “talk to Tae, either way, he’ll help you, maybe he feels the same?”

Jimin shook his head, more damn tears threatening to fall, “he doesn’t, after…, well he doesn’t,” Jimin tells Yoongi.

“After?” Yoongi prompts.

Jimin shakes his head fiercely, “he doesn’t,” he tells Yoongi more forcefully.

Yoongi looked at him carefully, his eyes boring into Jimin soul, “Jimin, has something happened? Has Tae hurt you?”

Jimin knows what Yoongi means, and no, none of this is Taehyung’s fault.

“No hyung,” he sighs, “I just caught feelings when I shouldn’t.”

Yoongi nodded, satisfied for now.

“Ok, I still think you should talk to him, but that’s up to you. For now, you look exhausted,” he told Jimin, his tone questioning.  
Jimin nodded.

“So I’m going to tell everyone that you’re not feeling great but that it’s nothing to worry about, I’m going to tell them that you’re going to rest today, and I’ll make sure that no one disturbs you, that sound good?”

Almost, Jimin thinks, there is only one more thing that he needs right now, and that’s a bloody good cuddle, but the best cuddler needs to be off limits for now, for his own sanity. Instead of thinking too much about it he just nods and smiles gratefully to Yoongi, sliding back down to a lying position in bed, ready to let unconsciousness take him away for a bit. Yoongi coddles him, tucking him in completely unnecessarily, patting his head and telling him to sleep well.

He hears murmuring voices outside the bedroom door, but once Yoongi has shut him in he knows he’ll get some peace and quiet. He drifts back off to sleep, forgetting once again that he’s still in Taehyung’s bed.

 

 

When he wakes up again it’s to a soft voice calling his name hesitantly from inside the room. The voice is too high to be Taehyung so Jimin risks opening his eyes to check. Jungkook is looking at him with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

“Hyung?” he questions, “Yoongi asked me to come and wake you, its lunchtime and if you sleep too much now you won’t sleep tonight.”

Jimin stretches out, yawning hugely and nodding his understanding to Jungkook.

“Ok,” he croaked out, voice rusty from sleep and far too much damn crying.

“Do you need anything hyung?” Jungkook asked him, “Jin’s made lunch, there’s some for you if you’re hungry.”

Jimin starts to shake his head, happy to stay hiding away in here for now even if that means skipping a meal or two, but his stomach gives him away, growling audibly even under the covers.

Jungkook giggles softly, “I think you are,” he tells Jimin.

Jimin nods in acknowledgement, “yeah, I guess I am,” he agrees, wanting something else first, hoping the maknae will oblige. He wriggles over in the bed, making space, before holding his arms out to Jungkook and unleashing his puppy dog begging eyes.

Jungkook rolls his own eyes his response, but goes to Jimin anyway, lifting the covers and getting into bed with Jimin. Jungkook pulls Jimin to his chest, stroking his head soothingly, it’s blissful and Jimin can’t help but sign out in contentment. This is how it used to be with Taehyung, good friends comforting each other with simple physical contact. It upsets him that he can’t enjoy this with Taehyung right now because of his stupid bloody crush. They haven’t stopped hugging each other but Jimin can’t fully relax, and he misses the simplicity of uncomplicated enjoyment of Taehyung’s arms before his stupid damn feelings got in the way.

Jungkook hugs him until both of their stomachs are complaining for food, almost seeming like they’re talking to each other with their competitive rumbling. Eventually, he pulls Jimin out of bed, holding his hand as they head towards the kitchen and the intoxicating smells of Seokjin's cooking. Taehyung is sat at the table eating, his face lighting up with relief when he sees Jimin. If Jimin notices the way that Taehyung’s smiles falters when he sees Jimin and Jungkook holding hands he doesn’t read anything into it.

He doesn’t eat much for lunch, his stomach still too tense and jumpy, but it’s enough to quell his hunger for now. He knows he won’t be allowed to hole himself up in his room anymore today, so when Jungkook asks him to play on his computer with him, Jimin accepts. They play for a couple of hours, and then when Jungkook finally tires of the game, Jimin follows him out to the lounge where some of the others are just settling down to watch a movie. There is space next to Taehyung, and normally Jimin would go to him without hesitation, curling himself into Taehyung’s side. Today he follows Jungkook instead, squeezing into the slightly too small armchair with him instead. This time he doesn’t miss the look of hurt that crosses Taehyung’s face and it’s almost enough to make him sigh out loud. He knows he’s hurting Taehyung, pushing him away while he’s confused, there is just no easy fix for this. If he keeps Taehyung at arm’s length without explanation he’s going to hurt his friend, if Jimin lets him close, he’s going to get hurt. If he’s honest with himself he knows he has no choice, he’s going to have to talk to Taehyung. He spends the entire movie sneaking glances at Taehyung, he is facing the screen but his expression is blank, no matter what happens on the screen, he remains frozen, and Jimin knows, under his mask of calm, that Taehyung is really hurting.

As the movie ends and the bandmates start to disperse, Jimin follows Hoseok into the kitchen,

“umm, hyung?” he starts, “can I ask you a favour please?”

Hoseok smiles back at him, “of course Jiminah, what’s up?”

“I kind of need to talk to Taehyung, like privately, are you ok if we go and talk in our bedroom, like, just us?” Jimin stammers out, it’s kind of awkward having to ask Hoseok to   
stay out of his own bedroom.

Hoseok just clasps him gently by the shoulder, “its fine, I was thinking about going to do an hour or so of dance practice anyway, text me when the coast is clear? Or just leave the bedroom door open a bit if it’s late?” Hoseok suggests.

Jimin nods gratefully, “ok, yeah, thank you hyung,” he tells Hoseok.

“You guys ok?” Hoseok checks, picking up on Jimin’s reticence to end the conversation.

Jimin shrugged, “I hope so,” he replied, his tone slightly defeated.

“You have been friends for years,” Hoseok told him gently, “you’ll figure out whatever it is.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, we will, thank you.”

He left Hoseok in the kitchen, walking slowly to his bedroom, hoping that Taehyung is ready for what he’s about to land in his lap.

 

 

Taehyung is led on his own bed on his back with his eyes closed, his phone is resting on his stomach and his earbuds are in, Jimin can hear the very faint sounds of music. He looks beautiful and somewhat lost in thought and Jimin doesn’t really want to disturb him, but it’s now or never. He closes the bedroom door right up, locking it so they aren’t disturbed and makes his way the short distance to Taehyung’s bed. He sits on the very edge, gently, to let Taehyung know that he’s there. Taehyung opens his eyes, but he doesn’t smile at Jimin like he usually does, and his serious expression makes Jimin swallow hard, tears already threatening, knowing that they’re both hurting over one stupid moment of madness. Taehyung sits up, pulling the earbuds from his ears and pausing the music on his phone, Jimin doesn’t even know where to start, apart from,

“sorry, Tae.”

Taehyung just looks back at him for a moment, “sorry for what? I don’t get it,” he replies softly, “what did I do?”

Jimin shakes his head, “nothing Tae, you did nothing, it’s all me.”

Taehyung looks at him, “it’s not you it’s me? Seriously?”

“Tae,” Jimin moans, tears really threatening to spill now.

“Jiminie please, tell me what’s going on,” Taehyung begged, “you won’t cuddle me properly anymore, sneak out of bed if I get in with you, won't hang out with me, why?”

“That night,” Jimin croaked out, forcing the words past the massive lump in his throat, “in the hotel room.”

Taehyung looks stricken, “you’re scared I’m going to touch you again? I swear, it was a one time moment of fucking madness thing, I promise to keep my hands to myself Jiminie, please, I just want to be friends again, properly.”

And there it is, Taehyung just wants to be friends, the fucking damn bursts again, and Jimin is crying again. He lets Taehyung cling to him and cuddle, and he cuddles back, wishing it could be different.

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung whispers into his hair, “I shouldn’t have touched you, I’m sorry I made it weird. I shouldn’t have let you touch me back. I’m sorry if you felt like you had to.”

“I wanted to,” Jimin sobs back, “you didn’t make me.”

“You wanted to?” Taehyung checks.

“I want to,” Jimin all but whispers to him.

“Wait, Jiminie, what?” Taehyung gasps.

Jimin chuckles mirthlessly, “you think you made it weird,” he mumbled, “I’m about to make it a whole lot fucking weirder.”

Taehyung lets Jimin go, pushing him slightly away so he can look at Jimin’s face, “what are you saying?” he asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Jimin confessed.

“Can’t stop thinking about…?” Taehyung prompted.

“Your hands, your dick,” Jimin mumbled, “all of it.”

“Oh,” Taehyung said, “really?”

Jimin nodded, “so yeah, that’s why I’ve been pushing you away, not you, my stupid feelings.”

Taehyung giggled just very slightly, “fuck, we’re idiots,” he told Jimin, making Jimin look up, “you think I’ve just forgotten?” Taehyung asked him.

Jimin shrugged, “well you haven’t said anything,” he pointed out.

“Neither have you,” Taehyung replied sensibly, “but we should have done huh? Would have saved on the extra laundry and the long showers.”

Jimin’s head shot up to Taehyung, was he saying what it sounded like?

“You’ve, uhh, touched yourself?” he asked Taehyung stupidly.

Taehyung blinked very slowly and let out the tiniest of groans, “oh fuck yeah,” he told Jimin.

“Thinking about us?” Jimin asked again, wanting absolute confirmation.

“Thinking about the way your cock felt in my hand when you came fucking halfway across the hotel room yeah,” Taehyung told him, his voice going breathier than normal, and Jimin’s stomach clenches, wondering if the conversation and memories are having the same effect on Taehyung as they’re having on him.

“Would you want to do it again?” he ventured.

“I can’t believe that’s an actual fucking question Jiminie,” Taehyung told him, “I’m literally getting a boner just thinking about it.”

And Taehyung’s words make Jimin look, he’s wearing pretty loose track pants, nothing that would conceal his growing erection, so Jimin can see it. He lets out a tiny whimper as he looks, wanting to touch, wanting to taste, not sure of what the rules are now that they’re both on the same page of wanting more with each other. His whimper has an effect on   
Taehyung, making his dick jump slightly in his pants, and Jimin can stand the tension no longer,

“Tae, can I kiss you?” he asked urgently, already leaning in, needing the answer to be yes.

Taehyung doesn’t bother with words, he meets Jimin hallway and presses his lips to Jimin’s. The first time they come together it is very soft, barely more than a touch of lips but it feels so good, and Jimin wants more. Before he can go in for his second kiss, Taehyung pulls him down to the bed, so they’re lying down, Jimin led next to Taehyung but with his face hovering above his.

Taehyung smiles up at him, “kiss me again Jiminie,” he asks sweetly, “kiss me properly.”

Jimin leans down kissing Taehyung again, slowly increasing the intensity until their mouths naturally open for each other and Taehyung is licking carefully into his mouth. They’re both panting by this point, hands roaming over each other’s torsos, pulling each other close, letting little breathy moans and gasps escape.

“Fuck, jesus, Jiminie, that feels so fucking good,” Taehyung moans softly, “can I touch you?”

Jimin nods but adds, “yeah, please, but I don’t just want to fuck, you know? I want this, us, to sort of be something.”

He put it messily, but Taehyung always knows what he means, “you want to be my boyfriend Park Jimin?” he giggles.

Jimin blushes, “shut up,” he grumbles, adding bashfully, “but yeah, not fuckbuddies.”

“God damn Jiminie, the things you do to me,” Taehyung groans, spreading his legs and pulling Jimin down on top of him so their erections were pressed into each other.

Between kisses and increasingly frantic hip thrusts, Jimin gasped out, “so is that a yes?”

“Yes I’ll be your boyfriend,” Taehyung choked out, chasing his orgasm hard now, holding Jimin’s ass tightly in both hands as they ground into each other.

“Fuck,” Jimin spat out as fire ripped through his body and he came hard in his own pants, pressed against his best friend turned boyfriend. Taehyung came shortly afterwards, panting out his release, finally stilling his hips as the spasms faded.

“Well that was incredibly fucking teenage,” Taehyung quipped, indicating to the pair of them.

Jimin shrugged, grinning, feeling lighter than he has done in weeks, “don’t care, felt fucking great,” he told Taehyung.

“Doesn’t so much now,” Taehyung grimaced, “need to go and clean up.”

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed, “you first? Or…”

“Or?” Taehyung questioned, grinning.”

“Together?” Jimin suggested, feeling suddenly stupidly shy.

“Let’s go together,” Taehyung smiled gently, sitting up in the bed and grimacing again at the mess in his underwear, “I don’t want to be sitting around in this for a minute longer than I have to.”

Jimin giggled back, “yeah, same,” he agreed.

They head for the nearest bathroom together, thankfully managing to miss bumping into anyone else, thankful for now that they don’t have to explain their flushed and satiated faces.

Jimin strips down to his underwear and then hesitates, sneaking a quick look at Taehyung. He has his back to Jimin, fiddling with the shower temperature, making sure the water is nice and warm for them both. Taehyung is naked, and Jimin takes a moment to fully appreciate his body, Taehyung is tall and lean, he doesn’t look particularly muscular wearing clothes but now he’s naked, Jimin can see his delicately defined and sculpted body, and it takes his breath away a bit, Taehyung is gorgeous. Clearly, he freezes for a bit too long, lost in thought, Taehyung looks over his shoulder and smiles at Jimin,

“going to keep staring or going to get in the shower?” he asks Jimin cheekily.

Jimin startles, tearing his eyes off Taehyung’s ass, looking at him with big eyes, “umm, yeah, shower,” he croaks out, making Taehyung laugh.

“Boxers off then Jiminie,” Taehyung winks, getting under the shower spray himself.

Jimin slides his underwear down his legs and kicks them off his feet, his mind is racing, last time he was in this position he was watching Taehyung stroke himself before getting under the water with him and taking over, it’s enough to make the blood that had so recently vacated his dick go straight back there again. 

As soon as he joins Taehyung in the shower he is pulled into a hug, soft lips are pressed to his as Taehyung kisses him again. They forget what they are actually supposed to be doing, lost in each other’s arms, kissing deeper and harder like they have been waiting for this for years, maybe they have.

“I believe I offered to suck you off,” Taehyung all but whispered in Jimin’s ear, holding him close with one big hand kneading insistently at Jimin’s ass.

Jimin couldn’t help the little needy whimper that slipped from his lips, “please,” he begged.

Taehyung grinned at him, “it’ll probably be shit,” he confessed, “I’ve never done it before.”

Jimin looked at him, startled out of his headspace briefly, “never?” he questioned, “want me to…?” he offered, indicating at Taehyung’s own needy erection.

Taehyung looked at him questioningly, “have you done it before?”

Jimin nodded, “been a while, but yeah,” he told Taehyung.

“Oh,” Taehyung replied, an unfathomable look crossing his face, “yeah, you go then? I’ll learn from you.” His bright grin returned, and Jimin realised something.

“Tae, has no one sucked you off before?” he asked.

Taehyung shook his head, “nah,” he told Jimin softly, “never went that far with anyone before.” 

“Do you want to?” Jimin checked.

Taehyung giggled, “do I want to get my dick sucked by someone as fucking hot and amazing as you?” Taehyung questioned incredulously, pretending to think for a moment, “yes I do,” he concluded.

Jimin grinned back, sinking to his knees and pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of Taehyung’s dick, “ok,” he agreed.

He started gently, letting Taehyung get used to the new sensations as he kissed, licked and nuzzled at him. Judging by Taehyung’s gasps and groans, he was enjoying even this relatively innocent start, and Jimin decided not to hold back. The first time he took Taehyung’s length fully into his mouth, sliding his lips down Taehyung’s shaft and pressing him lightly into the roof of his mouth, Jimin felt Taehyung’s dick jump wildly. For a second he braced himself, convinced that the strength of the twitch meant Taehyung was coming, but he wasn’t. Taehyung did nearly shout though, his,

“holy fucking shit Jiminie,” bouncing off the tiled walls of the shower, making Jimin grin around him.

Jimin hasn’t done this for a very long time, and Taehyung is significantly bigger than the last guy he blew, but this is one thing he is confident in, and he has a surprise for Taehyung. He had a boyfriend before he started training, they weren’t together very long, and it was pretty casual, one thing they had spent a lot of time doing though was perfecting their blow job skills on each other. It had bruised his ego at the time that he hadn’t been the first one to master the art of deep throating, but, with a bit more practice, master it he had. Taehyung was going to be more of a challenge, but he was determined.

Taehyung was most definitely not expecting to lose his entire dick down Jimin’s throat, his fingers clenched tightly in Jimin’s hair, trying to hold on to reality, trying not to come too quickly, and failing.

“Jimin, fuck, stop,” he choked out, trying to warn the boy on his knees.

Jimin knew from Taehyung’s tone and the absolute rigidity of his cock what was about to happen, and he refused to let go, holding on tightly to Taehyung’s ass and swallowing around him. It was Taehyung’s undoing. He came with a yell, spluttering out half-formed curses, almost wrenching out Jimin’s hair.

When Taehyung started breathing again he started to relax his muscles, Jimin let him go carefully and Taehyung’s softening cock slipped from between his lips. As it left his mouth, Taehyung’s cock left a tiny deposit of come on Jimin’s chin, and he swiped at it with the heel of his hand, licking at it absentmindedly, looking up into Taehyung’s wide and incredulous eyes.

“Holy shit Jiminie,” Taehyung croaked, “what the fuck was that?”

Jimin shrugged, although inside he was fist pumping and high fiving himself seeing how shaken Taehyung was, “blow job,” he answered casually.

Taehyung nodded, seeming to try and shake himself back to reality, “ok,” he agreed vaguely, pulling Jimin up to standing, letting him stretch out a bit before Taehyung replaced him on his knees in front of Jimin, “ok,” he said again.

Jimin realised he was going to have to say something before Taehyung hurt himself, “hey,” he started gently before Taehyung even got his lips on his dick, “go easy, I’m like really fucking close.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded, leaning forward and sucking Jimin into his mouth. It had been a really long time, but Jimin hadn’t forgotten the fucking amazing sensations of having his dick in someone’s mouth. He may have been telling Taehyung to go easy so he didn’t hurt himself, but he wasn’t lying about how close he was.  
Taehyung licked and sucked at him cautiously, unsure but enthusiastic. It was fucking amazing, but Jimin didn’t want to push too far too fast, knowing he was getting close he choked out,

“Tae, can I come on your face?”

Taehyung stopped sucking him for a second, making Jimin regret talking to him, but they locked eyes, and Taehyung nodded, resuming sucking again, and then Jimin had to yank himself out. He clamped his hand around his dick, fucking harshly into his fist, looking down at a willing and waiting Taehyung, and then he came. He watched as his come painted stripes and splashes over Taehyung’s upturned face, making his balls clench hard at the amazing visuals.

His dick was barely softening before he was washing Taehyung’s face tenderly, cleaning his eyelashes so he could open his eyes again, planting kisses on Taehyung’s lips, tasting remnants of his own come, pulling Taehyung back to standing and tenderly kissing him under the rapidly cooling water.  
It was the water that made them finally let go of each other, the coolness making their current location much less appealing.  
They dried off side by side, not talking, but smiling at each other, happy, contented.

 

 

Back in their room, they dressed for bed, sliding under the covers of Jimin’s bed together, cuddling up happily. They talked for a bit, quietly and softly, tentatively working out what they were going to be now, and how they were going to work things out. Nothing was easy outside their bedroom really, they still had to figure out exactly how they could be boyfriends when they were in a group, when they were famous and when they were living in a country where being gay was not particularly accepted. They knew that there were challenges ahead, but for now, in this room, in Jimin’s bed, together, things were just perfect.

Things were perfect right up until Jimin really had to pee. He squirmed for a bit, unwilling to leave his warm bed when he was right on the edge of sleep, unwilling to leave Taehyung’s arms but, when Taehyung grumbled in his sleep again and tried to still Jimin, he finally accepted defeat.

He slipped out of Taehyung’s arms, marvelling at the difference that a day could make, was it only yesterday that he’d done the same thing, sitting on the closed toilet with a raging hard-on for Taehyung. No chance of that tonight, his dick was more than satisfied. After peeing he decided to grab a quick drink before heading back to bed, and to Taehyung, his throat was feeling kind of tender after earlier.

Typically he ran into Yoongi again, wondering not for the first time if he was actually nocturnal. Yoongi smiled at him knowingly,

“you and Tae worked things out then?” he asked.

Jimin blushed slightly and nodded, “yeah, I think we’re ok now,” he told Yoongi.

Yoongi snorted, “yeah right, you’re ok.”

Jimin looked at him questioningly.

“My bedroom is next door to the bathroom,” Yoongi pointed out, “and you guys are kind of loud.”

Jimin blushed for real then, “oh my god,” he breathed out.

Yoongi laughed, “I’ve already ordered some noise cancelling headphones, but you both need to be safe right? Get condoms and lube?”

“Oh my god hyung,” Jimin whined, “we’re not having sex.”

“Maybe not yet,” Yoongi told him, “but be prepared just in case huh?”

Jimin nodded, escaping as soon as possible from Yoongi and his sensible but mortifying lecture.

Jimin curled back into his bed, back into Taehyung’s arms, thinking. Did he want to have sex with Taehyung? Did Taehyung want to have sex with him? They’d discussed a lot of things tonight but not that. As he drifted off, warm and relaxed he considered it, yes he wanted to sleep with Taehyung, maybe not straight away, but definitely in the future. Did he want Taehyung to fuck him? Yes. Did he want to fuck Taehyung? Also yes. Did they need to talk about this? Jimin almost groaned at the thought of having to bring it up, but the answer was obviously yes.


	3. Chapter 3

They left it seven weeks before telling the others, Yoongi promising to let them tell in their own time. It was starting to become an issue though, certain members were giving them suspicious looks when they let their gazes or hands linger on each other for a bit too long, so between the two of them, they decided to confess.

 

It was a Saturday night, all of them gathered in the lounge, bickering over which movie to watch, when Taehyung gave Jimin the nod and Jimin cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Umm guys,” he started, “can I…I want to kind of say something.”

He was currently on the other side of the sofa horseshoe from Taehyung, he felt too far away, but he’d started this now so he was just going to have to go with it.

The others looked at him expectantly.

“I, well we, umm that it, Taehyung and I, we're, you know?” he stumbled out.

He got a couple of confused looks back, and a couple of knowing ones.

“Spit it out Jiminie,” Yoongi encouraged him.

“Taehyung’s my boyfriend,” Jimin blurted, “and I’m his boyfriend, and we’re like, boyfriends together,” he rushed, blushing hard.

“Well there’s a big fucking surprise,” Jungkook snorted, sounding anything but.

Namjoon shot Jungkook a look, “language,” he admonished automatically before turning to Jimin and then to Taehyung.

“You guys are together? Not messing around?”

Jimin shook his head and watched as Taehyung did the same.

“Not messing around,” Taehyung confirmed, quietly but firmly, “we properly like each other.”

“Ok,” Namjoon nodded, looking like he was thinking as he was talking, “well I can’t say that I’m entirely surprised, but I guess as long as you understand that you can’t really share   
it any further, and you’re respectful in the house then everything is fine. We don’t need to talk about room changes do we?” Namjoon was kind of joking with his last observation, and both Taehyung and Jimin shook their heads bashfully. But nobody could miss the little plaintive,

“yes please,” from Hoseok.

Jimin and Taehyung eyed each other, blushing simultaneously. They hadn’t done anything in the room when Hoseok was there apart from sleep in the same bed and maybe share a few innocent kisses. Ok so there had been one mutual hand job, but Hoseok has been fast asleep, and they’d been desperate, only it seemed maybe he hadn’t been as asleep as they’d thought.

“Sorry, Hobi hyung,” Jimin whispered out, going redder than he thought was possible.

“Yeah, sorry hyung,” Taehyung added, “we’ll behave from now on.”

Hoseok shook his head, “please don’t make me keep sharing,” he begged Namjoon.

His tone was so pathetic, so far removed from his usual demeanour that Yoongi giggled.

Hoseok shot him a murderous look, “its ok for you, you don’t have to try and sleep in the fear that you’re going to be woken up to that,” he spat, gesturing between Jimin and Taehyung with a pained look on his face.

“Noise cancelling headphones,” Yoongi told him, nodding sagely, “bought mine after I had to endure the two of them sucking each other off in the shower.”

Jungkook choked on the sip of drink he’d just taken.

“Fucking hell,” he croaked once he could breathe properly again.

“Language,” Namjoon admonished, once again on autopilot, adding, “yes, a little more thought for the rest of us then guys huh? And Hobi, we’ll sort out the sleeping arrangements ok?”

“Yes please,” Hoseok begged gratefully.

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung apologised again looking at Yoongi, “I didn’t know we were so loud, it was my first blow job, and it was a bit of a surprise.”

“Too much information,” Jungkook grimaced.

“Ever had one Kook?” Taehyung asked him eagerly, “honestly, it’s so good, and Jimin can…”

“Taehyung,” Namjoon all but shouted, silencing the younger boy, “I think that’s enough.”

“Ok, sorry hyung,” Taehyung said, enthusiasm curbed for now.

Jimin caught Jungkook rolling his eyes, but later on, in the kitchen, he heard him corner Taehyung, and demand to know exactly what it was that Jimin could do that made Taehyung so loud that he could be heard through walls.

 

 

They rearranged the sleeping arrangements four days later, much to Hoseok’s relief, and it left Jimin and Taehyung alone together. The first night was way weirder than Jimin had expected, it should be exciting to finally have their own private and lockable space to do whatever, but actually, it almost seems to come with more pressure. They went to bed that night to catcalls and reminders to keep their fucking noises down, but they haven’t had sex yet, they haven’t even discussed it. Being alone and behind closed doors, Jimin suddenly feels pressurised.

Taehyung seems chilled, as usual, already making himself comfortable on what was previously Hoseok’s bed. They had slept either side of the room, on single beds, with Hoseok in the middle on a double, the perks of being the hyung in the room, but now, all three beds are theirs to share.  
Jimin undresses for bed, slowly, almost reluctantly, nervous of what Taehyung might be expecting now. When he finally joins Taehyung on the bed, and Taehyung presses an insistent kiss on his lips Jimin pushes him away, blurting,

“I don’t want to have sex.”

Taehyung freezes, staring at Jimin, “never?” he questions, looking scandalised.

His expression makes Jimin giggle, and relax, “no dummy, not never, just not, like, tonight.”

“Oh phew,” Taehyung grins back, “because I do want to one day.”

“Oh fuck, me too,” Jimin tells him, already distracted by Taehyung’s absentmindedly wandering fingers.

Taehyung dips in for another kiss, making it soft this time, a lingering touch of lips to reassure, “there’s no hurry huh?” he told Jimin softly.

Jimin shakes his head, stretching towards Taehyung to kiss him again but they’re interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door.

“Please tell me you’re not naked yet,” they hear Yoongi calling out.

Jimin looks at Taehyung, and they both roll their eyes.

“Not naked,” Jimin calls back.

“Thank fuck,” they hear Yoongi mumble, before the bedroom door handle rattles as Yoongi tries to come in. the door is locked, so he is denied.

“For fuck's sake,” they hear him say quietly, “open this for a second huh?”

Jimin hops off the bed, crossing the room to let Yoongi in. He doesn’t make any move to enter the room though, just stays on the threshold, holding out a bag to Jimin, “meant to give you this earlier,” he told Jimin, “be safe ok.”

Jimin takes the bag, not wanting to think about what it contains, grunts his thanks and then relocks the door as Yoongi retreats.

“Ooh, gifts from Santa Yoongi,” Taehyung quips, “show me what he’s bought?”

Jimin upends the bag between them on the bed, scattering its contents, Yoongi has really gone to town. There are four different types of condoms, plain ones, ribbed ones, ones with some sort of raised dots on them and even fucking coloured ones. And there’s lube, three different bottles, one water based, one silicone based and, as Jimin finds out when   
Taehyung waggles one pink bottle at him,

“strawberry flavoured,” he giggles.

He looks at Jimin, “Yoongi is expecting us to do an awful lot of fucking isn’t he?” Taehyung asks him solemnly, but there is amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jimin nods, the fear back, the pressure and the expectations sort of crushing him. Taehyung clearly sees the panic, because he quickly sweeps the contents of the bag back where they came from, reaching for Jimin,

“Hey,” he soothes, “nothing’s changed from like ten minutes ago, one day, not now, when we’re both ready ok?”

Jimin nods, exhaling, “yeah, ok, yeah,” he breathes out, “sorry, just kind of freaked me out then for a second.”

Taehyung giggled before setting his facial expression to serious, “well you hid it well,” he deadpanned.

Jimin rolled his eyes, reaching for Taehyung, “sorry,” he told him, mumbling into his skin, feeling kind of dumb.

“Never apologise for being honest Jiminie, especially about this kind of stuff ok? We have to be honest with each other now, it’s like in the boyfriend code or something.”

Jimin snuggled down with Taehyung, hugging him closely, trying to tell him with his actions just how much he appreciated Taehyung’s gentleness. It was lying down with   
Taehyung that made him notice his hardness. He circled his hips just slightly to make sure, there was no doubt, Taehyung was erect.

“Ahh Jiminie,” Taehyung breathed, “stop that huh?” trying to wriggle his crotch back from Jimin’s. “Just ignore it, sorry, it’ll go away.”

Jimin wouldn’t let him move away, holding him by his butt, “what if I don’t want to ignore it?” he asked him, his voice deepening, pressing his own hardening length into Taehyung’s.

“Well if you insist,” Taehyung told him softly, kissing Jimin again, harder, tongue pushing into Jimin’s mouth, teasing.

Jimin pulled back, “want me to jerk you or suck you?” he asked.

He felt Taehyung’s dick respond to that, “suck, please,” Taehyung whined.

“Ok,” Jimin told him, “but no screaming this time or Namjoon won’t let us stay in the same room together.”

Taehyung nodded, “I’ll bite a pillow or something,” he agreed.

Jimin started to kiss his way down Taehyung’s face, along is sharp jawline and down his neck. He paused at his nipples, biting very gently over them, making them hard.

“Ever thought about getting one of these pierced?” he asked Taehyung, almost thinking out loud.

Taehyung gasped, “you like that?” he asked.

Jimin nodded, “fuck yeah,” he breathed.

Taehyung giggled again, “any other kinks I should know about?” he teased.

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t know, something we can work out together huh?” he told Taehyung as he continued to kiss lower, kissing Taehyung’s hip bone and along the waistband of his underwear, letting his cheek drag across Taehyung’s now very hard cock.

“Fuck,” Taehyung squeaked.

Jimin pulled the elastic away from Taehyung’s skin just very slightly, making eye contact with him, “this ok?” he checked.

“Oh god, yes please,” Taehyung begged.

Jimin grinned as Taehyung planted his feet on the bed so he could raise his hips to make it easier for Jimin to remove his underwear completely. And then Taehyung was there, in all of his naked glory, solid and leaking for Jimin, and he didn’t tease any longer. Jimin sank his mouth down over Taehyung’s length, sucking him hard, opening his throat to let Taehyung slide all the way in. he knew Taehyung wasn’t going to last long again, but that was ok. This time Jimin was led on his front, between Taehyung’s wantonly spread legs, so this time it was easier to get stimulation on his own dick. While he slurped and worshipped Taehyung’s beautiful cock he circled and pressed his hips into the mattress below him. As he sucked, he humped, bringing both of them closer. He had his hand on Taehyung’s thighs, and he feels Taehyung’s orgasm approaching from the trembling in the muscles under his fingers. He sucked harder, swallowing around Taehyung’s engorged head as he started to spill, pressing himself harder and faster into the bed, as he let Taehyung’s spent cock slip from his lips he buried his face into the top of Taehyung’s thigh, and shuddered out his own climax, breathing hard on Taehyung’s skin.

When they caught their breaths a bit, Jimin wriggled back up the bed, into Taehyung’s arms,

“I was going to return the favour,” Taehyung told him softly, “I wanted to suck you off the way you suck me.”

Jimin smiled lazily, “takes practice,” he told Taehyung.”

“Cocky,” Taehyung joked, “I still want to though.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, I want you too as well, next time huh? I'll teach you.”

 

 

It takes Taehyung three months of dedicated practice to learn how to deep throat Jimin, three months of Jimin feeling guilty about choking and gagging Taehyung, but the look of proud surprise on Taehyung’s face the first time he manages it makes Jimin feel warm inside that he’d tried so hard to learn how to pleasure Jimin so completely.  
Taehyung has never been one for discretion, it isn’t even lunchtime the next day when Jimin overhears him in the kitchen again, talking to Jungkook.

“I did it, Kook,” he hears Taehyung say excitedly.

“Did what?” Jungkook asked back.

“Deep throated Jimin,” Taehyung explained happily.

“You guys still on blow jobs?” Jungkook asked incredulously.

Jimin regrets listening in, his heart pounding now, he knows he’s the one holding things up, he isn’t sure if he wants to keep listening but the masochistic side of him wants to know how Taehyung really feels.

“He isn’t ready,” he hears Taehyung tell Jungkook softly.

“Tae it’s been months,” Jungkook replies, “aren’t you frustrated as hell?”

Jimin can almost hear Taehyung’s shrug, “if he isn’t ready then he isn’t ready,” he tells Jungkook matter of factly, “I’m not going to force him.”

“I’m not saying force him,” Jungkook presses, “just, you know, help him make up his mind.”

“Kook, Jesus,” Taehyung spat out, “do you know what that sounds like?”

“What?” Jungkook asks.

“Sounds like bordering on rape,” Taehyung told him sternly, “you can’t help someone make up their mind to have sex with you, you need to give them space to make up their own mind.”

“I’m just saying…” Jungkook started.

“I know what you’re saying,” Taehyung told him, “but no, you keep your damn dick to yourself unless you are 100% sure that someone really wants to have sex with you, got it?”  
Jimin hears Jungkook’s mumbled agreement, and Taehyung’s movement, indicating that he was heading out of the kitchen. Jimin moved swiftly and silently back to their bedroom, sitting back on his old bed, curling around himself.

He’s mostly sure that he wants to have sex with Taehyung, it’s just, this really is the final step, once they do it, they really can’t go back, they cannot unloose their virginity, and it’s a big deal to him. But it sounds like Taehyung is ready, that he wants this, so maybe it’s time to bite the bullet.

Taehyung seeks him out shortly afterwards, looking questioningly at Jimin when he sees that he’s not on their shared bed.

“Everything ok?”

“Shall we have sex?” Jimin asked, out of nowhere, making Taehyung’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

“What?” he gasped out, and then realisation dawned on his face, “you heard Jungkook?” 

Jimin nodded.

“Ignore him, he’s a dickhead, and he has no idea what he’s talking about clearly, it’s nothing to do with anyone else, this is just between us,” Taehyung assures him.

“But he’s right, we’ve been together for months, why haven’t we had sex?”

Taehyung looked at him, “because we’re not ready to do that yet,” he told Jimin, coming over to hug him, “we will, one day.”

“Are you frustrated?” Jimin questioned.

Taehyung shrugged, “sometimes,” he answered honestly, “I mean you’re really hot and all,” he grinned at Jimin, “but I’m happy not to rush, I’ve never done this before, it’s nice to   
take our time and work stuff out together.”

Jimin smiled back at Taehyung, uncurling himself from hugging his own knees, hugging Taehyung instead, “thanks Tae,” he told him softly.

 

 

They wait just over two more months, and by then, Jimin is beyond sure that he wants this. They wait until they have the dorms to themselves, one perfect weekend when the others all have other schedules. Taehyung should have a schedule too, a script run through for a new drama he’s been cast for, but the lead actress became suddenly unwell yesterday and so the reading has been postponed, and suddenly they have the perfect opportunity.

They wave the others off one by one, everyone so used to the fact that Taehyung and Jimin aren’t having sex that they don’t even bother to tease them anymore, little do they know.

It’s not even lunchtime when the dorms fall silent, and Jimin takes Taehyung’s hand, leading him back to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him out of habit and just a vague sense of paranoia that someone may return.

“You want to do this?” Taehyung asked him, “You’re sure?”

Jimin smiled and nodded, “I’m sure, I want this, I need this now Tae.”

Taehyung nodded back, “ok,” he agreed.

They get naked, kissing, jerking and sucking each other as they have done many times before, this bit is familiar. Right up until Taehyung pauses and gasps out,

“Jimin, will you fuck me now please?”

Jimin gulps and nods, reaching for the lube nervously. He’s fingered himself before, not for a while, but he knows what to do. This will be the first time he’s fingered someone else though and stupidly he can’t keep the slight tremble from his hands.

Taehyung spots it, reaching for him, squeezing his forearm reassuringly, “I trust you,” he tells him softly.

“Ok,” Jimin tells him, “on your back? And open your legs, tell me to stop if you don’t like it huh? Do we need a safe word?” he frets.

Taehyung giggles just very slightly, “how about ‘ow’?” he suggests.

Jimin giggles in response, “that works,” he tells Taehyung.

He kisses Taehyung’s thighs, secure in the familiar territory again, before spreading a bit of lube on his finger and rubbing tentatively over Taehyung’s hole. He checks in with his almost immediately, “that ok?”

“Yeah, uhh, you haven’t done much yet,” Taehyung tells him, unable to keep the amused tone from his voice.

Jimin rubs a little more firmly, allowing just the very tip of his finger to begin to push into Taehyung.

“Its fine Jiminie,” Taehyung reassures him.

“Ok,” Jimin nods, spilling more lube onto his finger, probably adding way more than he needed. He slowly pushed into Taehyung, feeling the resistance from his muscles, experimentally sliding in and out when Taehyung didn’t complain. He knows that before he adds more that he needs Taehyung more relaxed around him, so he rotates his finger, crooking it inside Taehyung, pulling at the rim, starting to stretch him.

Above him Taehyung sucks in a little sharp breath and Jimin stops, “still ok?” he checks.

“Feels really kind of weird,” Taehyung tells him.

“I know,” Jimin tells him without thinking.

“You know?” Taehyung questions, sitting up slightly and wincing when his movement shifts Jimin’s finger which is still in him, “how do you know?”

Jimin blushed, “done it to myself,” he mumbled.

“Jimin, fuck,” Taehyung spat out, adding, “when?”

“Before you,” Jimin admitted.

“With someone?” Taehyung checked.

Jimin shook his head, “no, when I was…you know, alone.”

Taehyung smirked, nodding knowingly, “ahh, I get it,” he told him, sinking back into the pillows, “ok, carry on I guess?”

“Two?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah,” Taehyung breathed.

Jimin gently withdrew his finger, trying to push two inside Taehyung, his body automatically clenched, trying to stop Jimin. Taehyung needed distracting so Jimin kissed up his thigh again as he kept rubbing at Taehyung, he kissed along his hipbone and up his cock. As he sank his mouth down Taehyung’s cock he pressed harder inside of him, managing to get both fingers inside.

Taehyung cried out, half in pleasure, half in pain, and Jimin didn’t know what to do for the best. He slid off Taehyung’s cock, “want me to stop?” he questioned.

“No, just, I just,” Taehyung babbled, “feel really full,” he concluded.

“Am I hurting you?” Jimin asked him.

“I don’t think so,” Taehyung told him, not sounding completely convinced, “just go really slow, and keep sucking my dick,” he asked.

Jimin grinned, sliding back down Taehyung’s dick as he continued to press into him.

Taehyung was making a lot of noise, Jimin knows by now what Taehyung sounds like when he’s enjoying himself, so he knows Taehyung is unsure right now. He fucks him slowly with the two fingers, listening intently to Taehyung for any signs that he’s hurting him. When Taehyung starts to relax around him Jimin he begins twisting and crooking his fingers again, this time with a purpose. 

He doesn’t need to ask Taehyung to let him know when he finds his prostate, Taehyung jerks like he’s been hit by lightning,

“Jiminie,” he wails.

Jimin stops touching it, making Taehyung beg,

“What, no, don’t stop, fuck, do that again, please.”

Jimin smiles around Taehyung’s cock, stroking him more firmly this time. Taehyung comes really fucking hard, muscles clenching aggressively around Jimin’s fingers, making him struggle to swallow all of Taehyung’s come that floods his mouth. He knows this was Taehyung’s first prostate orgasm, and he knows just how wonderfully intense they feel, so he slips his fingers gently out of Taehyung’s now sensitive hole, letting him breathe for a while.

Taehyung barely catches his breath before he’s whining,

“that’s all we’re doing?”

Jimin eyes him, “we can keep going when you’re ready,” he assured Taehyung.

“Can you fuck me now?” Taehyung asked softly.

Jimin grimaced, “I’d probably prefer to finger you open a bit more,” he told Taehyung.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “done that,” he pointed out.

Jimin giggled despite himself, “not to sound conceited but I’m kind of bigger than two fingers, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh,” Taehyung responded, realisation dawning, “ok,” he agreed.

Jimin re-lubed his fingers, ready to push back into Taehyung. Before he can, Taehyung grabs his wrist,

“just don’t make me come again yet ok? Don’t know if I can come three times,” he grinned.

Jimin smirked back, “got ya,” he confirmed.

He slides back into Taehyung, his body rendered pliant by his orgasm, opening his fingers, stroking along Taehyung’s walls. He might not have done this to someone else before but his confidence is growing with every little moan from Taehyung.

“Going to do three,” he tells Taehyung, warning him. It’s unnecessary, he is more than ready, rolling his body down as Jimin positions his fingers, pushing himself down on Jimin’s hand.

“Fuck, Jiminie, please,” he begs.

“Ok,” Jimin told him, sliding his fingers out of Taehyung and trying to discretely wipe them on the bedsheet. He reaches for a condom, just an ordinary one, he doesn’t need ribs, dots or a fucking glow in the dark dick to distract him right now. He’s been ignoring his own hardness while he’s been prepping Taehyung, and that may well prove to be a mistake, even the act of rolling on the condom and slicking it up with extra lube has Jimin fighting for control, even the thought of pushing inside Taehyung’s warm and waiting body may well be enough to make him come.

Taehyung lies on his back, legs spread, smiling up at Jimin hovering nervously above him, he reaches one hand up, curling around the back of Jimin’s neck and pulling him gently down for a kiss,

“you sure?” he asks Jimin, words barely breathed against Jimin’s lips.

And yes, he is so sure, like everything has been leading up to this moment, all of the time they have spent together, singing, dancing, hanging out, messing around, it’s all been leading towards this.

He nods, lining his dick up, pressing oh so gently at Taehyung’s waiting entrance. He pushes in slowly, making sure Taehyung is ok, that he’s not hurting him. Taehyung looks anything but in pain, he looks blissed out and, as Jimin pushes all the way in, groans out softly in his ear,

“oh fuck, that feels so good.”

Jimin wants to pull partially out of him, to slide back in, repeatedly, to find the right angle, hit Taehyung’s prostate, and make him feel so damn good. Jimin wants all of this, but his overstimulated dick, wrapped so securely in Taehyung’s gorgeous body gets none of these memo’s, Jimin’s body lets him down at the worst possible moment as he comes inside Taehyung, barely five seconds after he’s got inside him.

Taehyung cannot miss the way Jimin collapses groaning in disappointment onto his chest, rhythmic pulses making Jimin’s dick twitch inside him.

“Fuck,” Jimin whines.

“Did you…?” Taehyung checks.

Jimin nods into his chest, too embarrassed to look at him, spent cock still buried in Taehyung.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out.

“Hey,” Taehyung said, quietly but urgently, “you’re ok, it’s ok.”

Jimin looked at him incredulously, “it’s not, that was literally the worst sex ever, I’m sorry.”

Taehyung stroked his cheek lovingly, “it wasn’t the worst, and it felt good, I’d like to do it for longer next time.”

Jimin can’t help but giggle at Taehyung’s absurdity, “not like it can get any quicker,” he told him ruefully.

“There you go,” Taehyung grinned back, “silver linings and all that.”

Jimin pulled out, wincing, “I’ll just go and deal…” he told Taehyung, indicating at himself.

Taehyung nodded, pulling a thin blanket over himself as Jimin left the room.

 

 

In the bathroom, Jimin looks at himself in the mirror, scowling at his reflection and then at his traitorous cock, discarding the condom in plenty of toilet roll so its presence isn’t noticed before cleaning himself up.

Taehyung smiles gently when he comes back to their bedroom, reaching his arms out for Jimin to climb into for a hug,

“you ok?” he checked.

Jimin nodded, “sort of,” he tells Taehyung, “you know, mortified, but ok.”

“I’m taking it as a compliment,” Taehyung tells him stroking his hair, kissing his cheeks, “I’m obviously super hot.”

Jimin giggles, “you are,” he tells Taehyung, kissing him back, moving towards his lips, kissing him deeper and harder.

It doesn’t take too much of Taehyung kisses and his firm fingers kneading at all of Jimin’s most sensitive spots to have him getting hard again. Taehyung is too, brushing their still naked crotches together, slowly starting to move together.

“Can we?” Taehyung asks him.

Jimin nods, reaching for the condoms again, praying to the sex gods that he can last longer this time.

They don’t move far, Taehyung hitches one leg high around Jimin’s slender waist and he wriggles a bit lower, looking for the perfect angle to push back into Taehyung. They go slowly, rocking together, holding each other close, and kissing each other. This time is so much fucking better. Taehyung comes first, with Jimin’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking and tugging him. He comes between them, making a mess of the pair of them. The resulting clenches in his body pull Jimin over the edge too and for a moment afterwards, they just hold each other, not wanting the moment to end.

Taehyung smiles lazily at him and Jimin smiles back,

“why haven’t we been doing that for months”? Jimin demanded when his brain rebooted.

Taehyung laughed, “because you weren’t ready,” he replied.

“I was a fucking idiot,” Jimin grumbled, “I want to do it again.”

Taehyung laughed, “I think twice is enough for our first day don’t you?”

“We only did it once,” Jimin told him sulkily, “the first time doesn’t count.”

“Your dick was in my ass, it counts,” Taehyung told him smirking.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “you make it sound so romantic.”

Taehyung leaned in, and kissed him softly on the nose, “it was, it was perfect,” he told Jimin sincerely.

Jimin smiled softly back, hugging Taehyung tight, no words necessary.

 

 

They weren’t going to tell everyone, not tonight anyway, but when they returned, Jimin and Taehyung’s smug grins gave them away.

“Finally,” Jungkook crowed.

“Fuck you,” Jimin spat back good-naturedly, “it’s none of your damn business.”

“No, fuck Taehyung not me, or he can fuck you, whatever, leave me out of it,” Jungkook told Jimin, teasing him, walking into the kitchen.

“Gladly,” Jimin muttered behind his back, earning him a grin from Taehyung.

And thanks to Jungkook, Namjoon sat them down again, reiterating that they need to be mindful of everyone else in the house, and how they behave outside of the house, he even tried, blushing and mortified, to lecture them on safe sex. 

Taehyung rescued him, “don’t worry,” he told Namjoon, “Yoongi is way ahead of you on that one.”

Then they settled down to their new normal. Sex changed everything and it changed nothing, it brought another layer to their closeness, and ultimate bond, but the bond wasn’t new, the bond had been growing since the first day they’d met, and Jimin hoped it would never stop growing, expanding to wrap around whatever was to come in their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this little supposed one-shot ran away with me and ended up as a trilogy instead.  
> I'm going to leave them here now, blissfully happy with each other.


End file.
